Characters All Star Hurt and Heal
This Hurt and Heal is created by nadiya2000. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 332 (Formerly 322) contestants from BFDI(A), II (2), OU, OT, OM, OO, BOTO, BFS, BFDI RCs, OCs, AI, TDI with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. Congratulation to TV (OU) for being a winner. Game End: Jan 19, 2015. Victory Contestant ACWAGT TV Pose.png|TV (OU) Eliminated Contestants :Baguette - 2nd :Marker - 3rd :Wiffle Ball - 4th :Sword - 5th :Screwdriver - 6th :Firey - 7th :Fan - 8th :Luigi Hat - 9th :Snowglobe - 10th :Lego - 11th :Sombrero - 12th :Icicle - 13th :Tetris Block - 14th :Notebook - 15th :Snowball - 16th :Gold Pen - 17th :Tune - 18th :Paper - 19th :Cat Bed - 20th :Cashy - 21st :Whistle - 22nd :Baseball Cap - 23rd :Knife - 24th :Badge - 25th :Cody - 26th :Orange Ball (Alina) - 27th :Sparkly - 28th :Yin-Yang - 29th :Mirror - 30th :Lightbulb - 31st :Unknown Contestant - 32nd :Grenade - 33rd :Baseball (OU) - 34th :Comix - 35th :Needle - 36th :Rubik's Cube - 37th :Jigsaw - 38th :Pillow - 39th :Globe (OO) - 40th :Boombox (OO) - 41st :Propeller Hat - 42nd :Ghost Box - 43rd :Clock - 44th :Pizza - 45th :Disc - 46th :Dusty - 47th :Popcorn - 48th :Test Tube - 49th :Witch's Hat - 50th :From 51st~100th - Bomb, Sharpener, Woody, Febreze, Clover, Paper Airplane, Shelly, Bomby, Disco Ball, Basketball (BFDI RCs), Phone, Scythe, Pie, Atlas, White Bomber, Hammock, Nickel, Button (OM), Wheely, 3DS, Compass, Pentagon, Cameron, Funnel Cake, Map, Mozzarella, Hot Dog, Yoyleberry, Reversal Token, Zorua, Tiki, 8-Ball, Boat, Gum Bally, Rubber, Kite, Party Hat, Carmex, Button (OU), Alarm Clock, Protractor, Tongue, Mallet, Tennis Racket, Magnet Board, Sakura Petal, Masky, Roboty, Rampy, Microphone. :From 101st~200th - Baseball (II), Tree, Coney, Melony, Cloudy, Brick, Ice Cream (OM), Black Bomber, Brownie, Ribbony, Funnel, Gwen, Nintendo, Owen, Locky, Cheese Grater, Izzy, Marble, Axe, Beth, Sunscreen, N, Bugspray, USB, B, Cardey, Dice, Icicle (RC), Housey, Raffine, Amitie, Roukan-Blade, Rydia, Schezo Wegey, Telivision, Eggy (BFS), Lemres, Fanny, Balloony, Balloon (OU), Rulue, Bouncy Ball, Gelatin, Omega Symbol, Spellbook, Pearly, China Flag, Sunblock, Milon, Rocky, Furil (Lip), Scintillant, Cupcake, Gappy, Spear, Ice Cream (OU), Salt, Sig, Ezekiel, Candle, Lamp, Sadie, Scissors, Mario Hat, Leshawna, Cubey, Tyler, Tether Ball, Chocolatey, Chatterbox, Lemonade, Amulet, Cherry, Peach 1, Peach 2, Remote, Clock (BFDI RCs), Momotaro, Coiny, Slurpy, Andou Ringo, Birdhouse, Tissues, Miss Accord, Eggy (BFDI), Suitcase, Feli, Nineball, Dakota, Tengu Fan, Remote (OU), Top Hat, Match, Napkin, Boxing Glove, Mike, Geoff, Cecil Harvey, Toaster, Infinity :From 201st~332nd - Zoey, Pepper, Kinu, Paintbrush, Musket, Signy, Gum, Pickle, Sour Cream, Manjimaru, Anne Maria, Camera (BFS), Pinecone, Simon, Grassy, Cauliflower, Bottle, Kabuki, Carrot, Beachball, Bridgette, Lindsay, Grimoire, Bowling Ball, Globe (OU), Bell, Thread, Basketball (OU), Ping Pong Ball, Lettuce, Radio, Miss Honey, Toast, Donut (OM), Netty, Soap, Noah, Barf Bag, Satan-sama, Pocketwatch, DJ, Soccer Ball, Apple, Pink Ball, Lightning, Katie, Cup, Burrito, Shieldy, Tissue, Cheesy, Golf Ball, Pencil, Butter, Spongy, Cooking Mama, Robot Flower, Suppository, Heather, Fly Swat, Flower, Camera (OM), Sierra, Boombox (BOTO), Cough Drop, Big Orange Chicken, Popsicley,Toothy. Petroleum Drop, Sam, Blaineley, Arle Nadja, Harold, Dawn, Klug, Guacamole, Justin , Rocket, Master Higgins, Pear, Trent, Tranquilizer Gun, Trophy, Lighter, Candy, Taco, Naily, Gun, Staci, Casey, Mailbox, Tennis Ball, Scott, Dough, Puffball, Yellow Face, Jo, Butter Knife, Book, Blooddrop, Picture, Potato, Kotetsu, Smoked Sausage, Tongs, Jack Frost, Pin, Courtney, Teardrop, OJ, Evil Leafy, Fries, Balloon, Asthma Inhaler, Leafy, Bow, Ice Cube, Ruby, Crayon, Pen, Marshmallow, Blocky, Bubble,Donut (BFDIA), Alejandro, Saw, Bonk (PC Genjin), Eraser, Dodecahedron, Mii U, Eva, Duncan Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Camp Category:Fan Fiction Pages